From Unloved to Loved
by Viper Cena Fan
Summary: Riley Jones had gone to high school with Randy Orton. He was a jock and she was a nerd. She had developed feelings for him, even though he wasn't very nice to her. She sees Randy when he comes to her law office looking for legal advice. Has Riley gotten over her feelings for him? Has he changed or is he the same jerk that he was in high school?
1. Meeting Riley

**ONLY RILEY IS MINE. KINLEY BELONGS TO HERSELF AND**

**THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

Riley Kendall Jones was sitting behind her desk in her office at her Law Office. She was looking at her appointment book. She sat there staring at the name that was penciled in for 2p.m. Randy Orton. Just looking at the name brought back feelings and thoughts that she had been trying to get rid of since high school.

Riley and Randy had gone to the same high school in St. Louis. He was a jock and she was far from popular. She had braces and was considered a nerd. She hung out with the outcasts where he hung out with the popular kids. The fact that he was popular didn't stop her from falling head over heels in love with him. She never told him how she felt. She was too shy and he was always dating the cheerleaders.

They graduated high school with Randy never knowing how Riley felt about him. He went on to become a WWE superstar, which had been his dream all through school. She went on to law school and became a lawyer. She opened up her own law firm back in St. Louis shortly after graduating from Harvard Law School in Cambridge Massachusetts.

She never got over her feelings for Randy. Now she had to deal with him in about 30 minutes. She knew that he had gotten married. She knew about everything that had happened to Randy. It helped that her younger sister was his best friend. Riley smiled as she looked at the picture of her and Kinley that was sitting on her desk. They had hated each other in high school. As they got older they both grew up. Kinley was now married to Ted Dibiase and she was three months pregnant with their first child. She picked up her phone as she got a text message. She smiled as she saw it was from Kinley.

K: Hey sis, supper tonight?

R: Sure. What time?

K: Um 6pm. We have a guest as well.

R: Oh? Who?

K: Randy is staying with us. He is going through a rough time.

R: I knew that you were going to say him.

K: See you tonight. Love ya sis.

R: Love you too. See you tonight.

Riley went back to work after she talked to Kinley. A few minutes before 2 Kendra, her secretary, paged her.

"Miss Riley. Your 2 o'clock appointment is here." She said.

"Ok. Send him in, Kendra. Thanks." I replied. Kendra looked at Randy.

"Mr. Orton you can go in now." She said. He thanked her and walked into Riley's office.

"Hi, Miss Jones." He said as he walked into the room.

"Hi, Mr. Orton. Have a seat." She replied and pointed to the seat in front of him. He sat down.

"Please call me Randy. I feel old when people call me Mr. Orton." Riley smiled at him.

"How can I help you, Randy?"

"I need to file for divorce from my wife." He said quietly.

"Why do you want to file for divorce?"

"My wife and I are constantly fighting. She hates it that I am gone all the time."

"How long have you been married?"

"Three and half years."

"Do you have any children together?"

"No we don't. We never had unprotected sex."

"Do you believe that she has been unfaithful to you?"

"I walked in on her a few different times." He looked at her desk and saw the picture of her and Kinley. He picked it up and smiled. "You know Kinley DiBiase?" His voice raised in happiness. Sarah smiled.

"She is my younger sister." Randy smiled.

"You're Riley Jones. It is nice to see you again."

"It is nice to see you again, too, Randy. Although I do have to admit that I am surprised that you remember me."

"I recall you had braces and short hair in high school. I may not have been friendly but now I am. I'm sorry. I was going through some tough times in high school as well."

"All is forgiven. High school was tough for a lot of us." She smiled.

"Very true."

"Are you sure about this divorce, Randy?"

"Yes, I can't stand the fighting with Jessica and she has cheated on me numerous times. I walked in on them twice." He started to cry. Riley went over to Randy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will work out the way it is supposed to, Randy. I will get the paperwork around so you can fill it out." Randy dried his eyes.

"Thanks Riley. Wait can I call you that?"

"You're welcome and yes you can call me Riley."

"I should probably get going. I haven't slept much. I am crashing at your sister's with her and Ted. I am thankful they have been nice enough to open up their house to me."

"Okay. I will see you tonight as I am joining them for dinner."

"Let me get those papers for you. Hold on." Riley started to get all the papers that Randy needed to fill out.

"Can you bring them to the house tonight I need to get some sleep?"

"Sure."

"Thanks see you later at supper." Randy headed out and went to the DiBiase's for the rest of the day. Riley went back to work.

* * *

**AT THE DIBIASE'S HOUSE**

Kinley heard the front door open and smiled when Randy walked in.

"Hey you." She smiled.

"Hey, Kinley. How are you and Baby DiBiase doing?" He gave her a hug. She placed a hand on the baby.

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. I just came from your sister's office."

"Oh. I hope that meeting went good."

"It did. I didn't even realize it was her until I saw the picture of you and her on her desk."

"She has changed since high school. We all have."

"Mommy." A little girl stood beside Kinley rubbing her eyes.

"Hi sweetie. Did you have a good nap?" Kinley said looking down at her daughter.

"Yes." She looked up and saw Randy standing there smiling at her. "Daddy!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Confrontation

**ONLY RILEY IS MINE. KINLEY BELONGS TO KINLEY ORTON **

**AND THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, followed and favorited.**

* * *

Randy looked down at the little girl.

"Hi, Alexa." He said.

"Daddy, hold me." Alexa said putting her arms up.

"Okay princess." Randy replied and picked her up and held her close. He kissed her on her head. Ted came into the room at that point.

"Hey you three." He said. He kissed Kinley on the lips. "Randy, how was your meeting? Hi Alexa. Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes Teddy." Alexa answered.

"Hi, hon. I missed you." Kinley said.

"My meeting was good. Riley is going to bring the divorce papers with her when she comes for dinner." Randy said.

"Aunt Riley is coming for dinner?" Alexa asked excitedly. Ted smiled at his wife and stepdaughter and kissed Alexa on her forehead. Then he went to grab himself something to drink.

"I missed you as well. Randy thanks for staying at the house while I have been overseas." Randy hadn't gone overseas. He had stayed in the states to deal with Jessica.

"You're welcome, Ted. It gave me more time to spend with my little princess." Randy replied kissing Alexa on the head again. Kinley laughed.

"I'm just happy that someone was in the house with us. I don't think Alexa has spent one night in her bed." She said.

"Now that doesn't surprise me at all. She is pretty attached to you Randy." Ted remarked. Alexa started to trace Randy's tattoos.

"That goes both ways. I am attached to her too." Randy said.

"I'm glad you two have a close bond. Ted you are attached to her as well. She loves you both very much. Once I am cleared we will be on the road with you all as well." Kinley stated.

"Daddy me sleep with you tonight." Alexa said. Randy looked at her.

"Don't you think that you should sleep in your bed, princess?" Alexa shook her head no.

"Only nap time daddy." Randy laughed at his daughter.

"We will see Alexa."

"Honey, I bet daddy will snuggle with you till you go to sleep tonight. But you have a brand new big girl bed to sleep in." Kinley said.

"I couldn't get out of bed three weeks ago. She was attached to me that close. Randy you would have been laughing at her." Ted said.

"It would have been a sight to see." Randy said.

"Randy she cried when Ted left two weeks ago before you got here. She was hugging his leg tight like she does yours." Kinley added.

"She just gets attached to people and doesn't want them to leave her." Randy said.

"She does. It's cute though." Kinley said.

"Yeah. My princess will always be cute." Randy smiled.

"Okay you three, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Kinley asked.

"It doesn't matter to me." Randy answered.

"I'm fine with what you want babe. You are having the cravings. If you don't want to cook, order out." Ted added.

"Ugh. You two are no help." Kinley said exasperated.

"Mommy I want chicken strips." Alexa stated.

"Sorry. I think I am going up to take a little nap before dinner. I am exhausted." Randy said yawning.

"You do that. I know you are worn out. You were up late talking, or should I say, yelling at Jessica over the phone." Kinley said. Randy put Alexa down gave her a kiss on her forehead and then headed up to his room.

"Ted I am worried about him." Kinley said.

"Why hon?" Ted wondered.

"Jessica is treating him like shit, honey."

"Pretty soon he won't have to worry about it. He has taken the first step in getting a divorce. He will be okay." He wrapped his arms around her. Kinley leaned into his warm chest.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too, Kinley." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Hm." She moaned into the kiss.

"Teddy can we get ice cream?" Alexa interrupted them.

"How about you two go and pick up ice cream for dessert." Kinley said.

"Sounds good, babe. Let's go, Al." Ted replied. He gave Kinley another kiss.

"See you two after a bit. I will order from Olive Garden. They have ravioli that she loves. See you two in a bit."

"Okay. See you. Love you."

"Love you too." Ted grabbed Alexa's hand and they walked out the door and went to the store. They got home about 30 minutes later. Alexa went to play with her toys while Ted sat on the couch with Kinley. He put his hand over their unborn baby. She laid her head on his shoulder. The doorbell rang about a half an hour later. Ted answered it.

"Hey, Riley." He said. He gave her a hug.

"Hey, Teddy. Welcome home." Riley replied.

"Thanks. It is good to be home." They walked into the living room.

"How are you, sis?" Riley asked as she and Kinley hugged. Kinley had gotten up from the couch to use the bathroom.

"I am good. Just on my way to use the bathroom." Kinley walked down the hall. Riley smiled at her niece.

"How is my little Ally doing?" Riley asked. Alexa turned to look at her.

"Aunt Riley!" She exclaimed and got up and ran into her arms. Riley hugged and kissed her. "Will you play with me?"

"Of course I will, sweetie." Riley answered and they both sat on the floor and started playing. That was how Randy found them when he came downstairs two hours later. Ted and Kinley were in the kitchen talking. Alexa looked at Randy.

"Daddy, you up." Riley was confused because Ted was in the kitchen.

"That is Randy, not your daddy, honey. Your daddy is in the kitchen with mommy, Alexa." Riley said. Alexa looked at her and giggled.

"No daddy." She pointed to Randy who sat down beside her and she sat in his lap.

"Hi Riley. Have you been a sweet girl Alexa?" Randy said. Riley looked between Randy and Alexa in shock. Alexa giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes daddy." Randy kissed her on her head and then looked at Riley. Riley was pale.

"You okay Riley." He asked concerned. She took a few seconds to catch her breath.

"No I am not okay. She would not have done this." Randy looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about my sister having a child with you. She would not have done that to me." Riley was getting upset.

"You didn't know?"

"No. I have always thought that Ted was her dad."

"Oh wow. Riley I don't know what to say, but I am her daddy and proud to be."

"Do my parents know that you are Alexa's father?

"Yeah considering your mom delivered Alexa."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I thought you knew. I don't know why Kinley didn't tell you. It's not that big of a secret."

"Why would she do this to me when she knew?"

"Knew what?"

"I am going to go talk to Kinley." Riley stood up and left the room to find Kinley. She was angry. Randy went after her.

"Riley, don't."

"Don't what, Randy?"

"Don't confront Kinley. You know how her temper can get." Riley laughed sarcastically.

At this point I am not afraid of her temper. Besides she can't possibly get any angrier than I am at this point."

"Just be careful is all I ask."

"I make no promises." She walked out the door and went to find Kinley. Kinley had already gotten plates out and glasses down when Riley walked into the kitchen. Ted had an arm draped around her shoulder and a hand on the baby. Randy had followed Riley out to the kitchen.

"How could you, Kinley Addison Dibiase?" Kinley looked at Riley.

"Why are you full naming me Riley?"

"How could you do that to me? To your own sister?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Alexa Nicole DiBiase. Or should I say Alexa Nicole Orton?"

"Oh shit." Kinley muttered.

"Oh shit is right. I can't believe that you would do that to me. You knew how I felt about Randy." Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Okay yes I knew about your feelings for him, but fuck, he was hot and still is. Sorry Teddy. I slept with him throughout high school and up until two years ago."

"No offense sweetie." Ted said.

"You had feelings for me in high school?" Randy said. Riley looked at Randy.

"Yes." Then she looked back at Kinley.

"So what did you want to prove? That you could get Randy and I couldn't? News flash: I knew that I could never get him. He was, and is, so far out of my league."

"Goes to prove I can still get a man that you want."

"Proves to me what kind of sister you truly are. I would have never done that to you, if the roles had been reversed."

"I'm not so sure about that. We hated each other in high school."

"Why did mom and dad know but not the one person that it would have affected the most?"

"Dad didn't know she was Randy's daughter, only mom. She can't say anything since she was my doctor."

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Kinley? You knew from the beginning that she was Randy's."

I didn't want you mad at me. I'm sorry I never told you but I also knew you would never talk to me."

"You have no idea how mad I am at you right now. I am more than mad. I am hurt about the fact that my own sister could betray me like that. I feel so stupid because everyone else knew about it and I didn't even have a clue."

"Not everyone else knew. Dad still has no clue."

"I never thought that I could feel the way I do right now about you, especially toward my own sister. Kinley walked toward Riley and gets in her face.

"How does it feel to know I fucked Teddy, too, when I knew you had a crush on him?" She whispered. Riley smacked Kinley across the face.

"What the fuck was that for, you bitch?"

"Because I hate you!" Riley went back after Kinley and accidentally kneed her in the stomach. Kinley grabbed her stomach and Ted helped her to the couch. Randy called their mom, Karen to come and check on Kinley. Riley left the room crying. Randy followed Riley with Alexa in his arms.

"Riley." He said. She went into the room at the house. "Riley talk to me." He tried again.

"No. Just go away and leave me alone." She cried into her pillow. Randy put Alexa down on the floor and sat down on the bed next to Riley.

"I'm going to make sure you are okay as a lot of things were said downstairs."

"I will be fine. I always found a way to get through things in high school and I will now." At that point the doorbell rang.

"I need to go down and see how Kinley is as well. I think that is your mom." Randy said.

"Go ahead." Riley answered. She was thinking that Kinley had always been the one that mattered to everyone. Her old feelings of insecurity were starting to make an appearance again.

"I will come back up after I let your mom in."

"I will be fine, Randy." Randy walked down and let Karen in.

"Hi Karen." He said.

"Hi, Randy. How are you?" Karen wondered.

"I'm good but your daughters are at each other."

"I can only assume that Riley found out about Alexa being yours."

"Yeah. That is right." Karen sighed and walked over to Kinley.

"How are you feeling, Kinley?"

"Like shit mom."

"What is wrong?"

"Karen she has been curled into a tight ball for nearly 30 minutes now." Ted said.

"I am cramping and I have a massive migraine. It doesn't help any that Riley slapped me then kneed me not thinking anything." Kinley added.

"I am sorry, Kin. Let me check you over."

"Okay mom." She stretched out on the couch. Karen checked her over.

"Your blood pressure is high. I am going to give you something for the pain."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie. I want you to rest. I will take Alexa home with me."

"Randy that okay with you?" Kinley asked Randy.

"That is fine. I know that she would love to spend time with Grandma." Randy answered.

"I am going to go check on Riley." Karen said.

"Okay mom. Ted will you help me up to our room please?" Karen walked to Riley's room and knocked on the door and went in.

"Riley are you okay honey?" Riley looked over at her mom.

"No, mom. Out of everything that has been done to me, this is the worst thing ever."

"I can understand that. I don't know why she waited this long. I will never understand it." Riley started crying.

"It hurts, mom. It hurts to know that your sister had a baby with the one man that you have always loved and she never told me. She should have told me." Karen rubbed Riley's back.

"I know honey but he is single now. I know you two can work it out and get through it."

"Kinley has Ted now. He was another guy that I had a crush on and Kinley knew about it."

"Honey your sister has always done that to you. Things will be okay. I have a feeling on that. Just take it one day at a time.

"Tell me, mom. Is the baby going to be okay? I may hate Kinley right now, but I never meant for her baby to get hurt." She was still crying.

"The baby is just fine. Kinley is tender and all, but she and the baby are fine. I gave her something to relax her and the baby but she is okay."

"Thanks, mom. Randy must think I am an idiot. I knew that I never had a chance with him." Riley leaned her head on her mom's shoulder.

"Give Randy a chance honey. Randy and Kinley may have a daughter together but it will be okay. I don't think he thinks you are an idiot. Just give him a few days to wrap his head around everything."

"I need to lie down, mom. I am starting to get a tension headache."

"Let me check you over and I can give you something for the pain as well."

"Ok." Riley laid back on her bed. Karen looked looks Riley over and was able to give her something for the pain. She hugged her daughter.

"I don't want you alone. I will send Randy up honey, just rest."

"What about Alexa? Who is going to take care of her?"

"I am taking her home with me and she is staying the night."

"Ok. I love you, mom. I am sorry about all the drama."

"I love you too. Talk to Kinley tomorrow. She is resting. It's okay dear. Get some rest."

"I will talk to Kinley tomorrow and I will get some rest." Karen walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She saw that Randy had Alexa ready to go.

"Thank you for letting me keep Alexa tonight, Randy. Will you keep an eye on Riley tonight? I don't want her alone."

"You're welcome, Karen. I will keep an eye on Riley."

"Thanks Randy. "I will see you guys tomorrow evening when I bring Alexa home." Karen and Alexa left. Randy walked into Riley's room and smiles at her as she was just lying on the bed. He joined her.

"Hey you." He said. She opened her eyes.

"Hey." She replied.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No I don't mind." Tears started pooling in her eyes.

"Hey it's okay babe. Just relax. Come here."

"How can I hate and love my sister at the same time?"

"Because she is your sister. You two will ways have a love hate thing going. Kinley does love you in spite of what happened."

"She should have told me. I have always felt inferior to her. I mean she was the head cheerleader and I was the nerd. It took me a long time to feel good about myself and now I find out about this and all those feelings have returned." Tears were now falling down her cheeks. Randy wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried.

"It didn't help any that I was the football star and we were dating. You, my dear, are beautiful. Don't let what you found out tonight get to you. Kinley and I should have said something but we thought everyone knew."

"She knew that I didn't know. I always thought that Alexa was Ted's. It just hurts, Randy. She knew how I felt about you and yet she still went after you and then when I knew that I couldn't have you, I moved on. I also liked Ted and she knew that."

"Has she gone after anyone else? She and I are better friends than being lovers and being together. She and Ted are good together. Now just lay here with me.

"She hasn't gone after anyone else that I know of. I know that she and Ted are good together. I am happy for them. Really I am. I will forgive Kinley but not right now."

"Can you forgive me though?"

Yes. You had no idea how I felt about you. And no matter how you treated me, I still cared about you."

"I'm sorry I treated you like crap in high school. I won't do that anymore."

"I know that you are a changed man, Randy."

"A lot of things helped change me and my daughter is one of them. I want you in her life as you are a great aunt."

"I love Alexa. I will always be in her life."

"I want you to rest now. You can lay against my chest."

"Ok. Thanks Randy. She laid against his chest.

"You are welcome, honey. Sleep." He brushed a kiss across her forehead. Riley fell asleep and Randy did shortly after her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Apologies

**ONLY RILEY IS MINE. KINLEY BELONGS TO KINLEY ORTON **

**AND THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

**Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited.**

**THE NEXT MORNING IN TED AND KINLEY'S ROOM **

Kinley rolled over and groaned. Ted opened his eyes and looked at Kinley.

"How are you feeling, babe?" He asked.

"Really drained. What all happened last night?" She slowly got out of bed and went to use the bathroom. She climbed back into the bed when she had finished and laid down next to Ted with her head on his chest. Ted wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Well, Riley found out about Alexa being Randy's and not mine. She confronted you about it."

"Oh shit. Was mom here last night? Is the baby okay? I remember cramping and that is about it."

"Yes, your mom was here. The baby is okay. Riley slapped you and then went to go after you again and she accidentally kicked your stomach." She started to cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry honey."

"It is okay babe. Everything will be okay."

"I hope she forgives me. I knew that she liked Randy and well I went after him. Then I went after you too. But I love you like there is no tomorrow. You, Alexa, and our baby are my world."

"She will forgive you. I love you, too, Kinley." Kinley snuggled into Ted's chest and fell back to sleep. Ted kissed her on the forehead and fell back to sleep as well.

**RILEY'S ROOM**

Riley woke up and noticed that Randy was still sleeping. She decided to get up and go talk to Kinley. She walked to Kinley and Ted's bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in." Kinley said. Riley opened the door and went into the room. "Hey Riley."

"Hey. How are you?" Riley asked.

"Tender but okay. How are you?"

"Hurt but I will be okay."

"I'm sorry I never told you."

"You should have, Kinley. Me finding out yesterday threw me for a loop. I had so many of my old feelings come back."

"I know honey. I'm sorry I never told you. Please forgive me." Riley sighed.

"I do. You are my sister and I love you. Just promise me that you will never do it again. I don't want to fall in love with someone just to lose them to you." Kinley giggled.

"I am not leaving my husband for anything." Riley smiled.

"That is a good thing."

"Yes it is. Now I can't get out of bed today. Spend time here."

"I am sorry for what I did to you, Kin."

"You didn't mean to honey."

"There are so many things that I would change about what was said and done last night."

"Let's forget about it and move on. Please."

"Ok. It is in the past."

"Yea! Now let me sleep. Just stay in here with me. Mom should be here soon to check on me again."

"I will stay in here and think about someone while you sleep."

"Did Randy lay down with you last night?"

"Yes. He is such a sweetheart."

"Yes he is. Go for it, Riley."

"I don't know, Kin. I am still so far out of his league."

"No you aren't honey."

What would a guy like Randy Orton see in a woman like me?"

"You are smart, beautiful, caring and sweet. All those things that he wants in a woman."

"Maybe. But Kinley you know that I have never had a boyfriend. Nobody wanted to be with me when we were in high school and then after I graduated I concentrated on getting my degree and then I have been working nonstop since graduating college. I am scared."

"Just talk to him honey."

"I'll think about it."

"Good idea." Riley yawned.

"Lay down with me."

"I think I have been working too hard. I feel so tired." Riley laid down next to Kinley.

"I love you honey. I'm sorry that I was a bitch to you in school."

"I love you too, sis. It is forgiven and forgotten."

"Good because Alexa loves you."

"I love her too." KInley suddenly curls up into a ball.

"Kin what is it?" Riley asked concerned. "Do you want me to call mom?"

"Please." Riley dialed their mom's number. She talked to Karen for a few minutes and then hangs up. She turns to Kinley.

"Mom will be here in a few minutes." Riley said.

"Okay." Kinley replied.

"Do you need anything else?" Kinley started to breathe harder.

"Yes. Teddy." Riley got up from the bed and went to find Ted. He was talking to Randy.

"Hey what is up Riley?" Ted asked.

"Ted, Kinley needs you. I just called mom and she is on her way here. Kinley is cramping and curled up in a ball."

"Okay. I will head up." By this point tears are streaming down Riley's face.

"Hey. What is wrong?" Randy wondered.

"What if she loses the baby Randy? It would be my fault."

"No it won't be. It happens naturally."

"I know but I kneed her in the stomach last night."

"Calm down. Let Karen check her over."

"I can't take all of this stress. I am stressed at work and now I am stressed here. I need to take a break."

"I bet hon. Come here. Just rest against me." Riley went over to Randy and rested against him.

**WITH KINLEY**

"TED!" She screamed. Ted walked into the room.

"I am here hon." He said.

"I'm cramping more."

"Your mom is on the way. Just try to relax until she gets here."

"Ted it feels like it is my appendix that has been bothering me."

"Well after your mom checks you over we will know more." Kinley started to cry and Ted pulled her to him and held her close.

"It will be okay baby."

"I hope."

"It will be."

Randy and Riley were sitting downstairs talking and waiting on Karen to show up. Kinley was still curled up into a ball. Ted was trying his hardest to keep her calm. Randy heard Karen pull into the drive and stood up when the doorbell rang and let her in. Karen barely took time to say hello to them both as she was worried about Kinley and the baby. Karen checked Kinley over and could tell that she was hurting bad.

"Mom it hurts even more." Kinley said.

"What is going on Kinley?" Karen stated.

"I'm cramping mom."

"Not good. Let me check you over."

"Please." Karen checked Kinley over.

"I believe that it may be your appendix, sweetie."

"Great. Now what mom?"

"Well I am going to send you to the hospital so they can run some tests and find out for sure. Then we will go from there."

"Okay as long as Teddy is with me the entire time."

"I will be with you the whole time." Ted said. Ted and Kinley got dressed and then Ted took her to the hospital. They were waiting on the doctor to come talk to them after Kinley had her tests done.

"Teddy I'm scared."

"Everything will work out, Kin." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I can only hope."

"Just relax babe."

"I'm trying." He kissed her on the forehead and continued to hold her. The ER doctor came in.

"Hey, Kinley." The doctor said.

"Hi Dr. Smith." Kinley replied.

"I got your test results back and your mom is right. It is your appendix."

"What now? Since we are 13 weeks pregnant can you remove it?

"Yes we can and the baby will be fine during the surgery."

"Okay. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"When can you do the surgery?"

"I am going to send a nurse in right now so she can prep you. We don't want your appendix to burst."

"Okay." While Kinley was having surgery Ted went out to the waiting room where Randy and Riley were sitting. They were talking and Ted began to pace. After a few minutes Randy had had enough.

"Ted, stop pacing. It's pissing me off." Randy said upset.

"Sorry. I am just worried about Kinley."

"I know you are as am I but still."

"Leave him alone Randy. He has every right to be worried about his wife." Riley said.

"I know but still... the pacing is pissing me off."

"Maybe I should start pacing too. Just to see how mad you can get." Riley giggled. Randy leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Not really. It might make me hot." Riley blushed.

"Whatever, Randal." She turned to her brother-in-law. "Teddy, Kin will be okay. She is in the best of hands."

"I agree. Now sit down."

"I think that I am going to go outside for some fresh air. I will be back in a little while."

"Okay." Ted went outside.

"I hope that she will be okay."

"She will be, she had to have her gall bladder removed when she was pregnant with Alexa."

"Really? I sure don't know much about my sister, do I?"

"Well considering she and I were over in Europe when that one happened we only told Vince."

"I am happy that you ended up doing what you had always dreamed of doing while we were in high school, Randy."

"I am as well. What about you? Are you happy?" Riley hesitated before she answered.

"Yes I am." Randy smiled at Riley.

"That is good. I'm happy about that."

"I just wish...nevermind." She looked away from him.

"You wish what?"

"Nothing. It isn't important."

"Just tell me."

"I just wish that I could fill this empty hole in my heart. I have felt it for a long time. I thought that working constantly would fill the void. My life has gone by and I still have that emptiness inside of me."

"You will find someone soon. I had that as well until I met Jessica and well now we are divorcing."

"Maybe love isn't worth the pain. Maybe I am better off alone."

"I think you have to take time to find him. You may have already found him and just don't know it yet." Riley scoffed.

"Yeah right, I doubt that the one man that I do want will want me."

"You might be shocked." He kissed her cheek then stood up and walked out of the room to find Ted.

"Ted you okay." Randy asked.

"Yeah. I will be better when Kinley is out of surgery." Ted said.

"I bet. I'm still worried about her. I always will be."

"How is Riley doing? I know that she was pretty upset last night."

"I think she will be okay. Hell I would be upset too if Nathan would have pulled that shit. She slept against my chest and we woke up together. I knew who she was in high school and was around her because of Kinley but never got to know her. I like her and would like to see where it goes. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. You are not the same guy that you were in high school. Riley has always had feelings for you. She is not the same person that she was in high school but she sometimes does have old insecurities about herself. She needs someone to love her the way that she should be and the way that I love Kinley."

"Very true. I am glad you two are together. Sure we are parents together but you are a great daddy as well."

"We should probably get back into the waiting room."

"Yes we should."

"It will be okay Ted. She will be okay."

"I know, but I can't help but worry."

"Do you remember when we were in Europe and Kinley was pregnant with Alexa?"

"Yes."

"Kinley had to have her gall bladder removed at 17 weeks. She did just fine."

"I didn't know that. But I do know that my wife is a fighter. Thanks for talking to me, man."

"Not a problem. Do you want me to take Alexa home with me tonight or leave her with grandma?"

"Leave her with Karen."

"Okay. I have to sit down and talk with Jessica tonight. Not looking forward to that at all."

"I feel for you, man."

"I feel for myself tonight. I am not really sure what time I might come in tonight. Is that okay?

"That is fine."

"I will stay till after Kinley is out of surgery then head to the house and get cleaned up."

"Okay. Are you taking Riley with you as she is your lawyer? Or will it just be you?"

"Shit. I might want to ask her." Ted laughed.

"That may be a good idea."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

"I am going to ask her. Then head to the house."

"Okay. Good luck." Randy shook his head and walked into the waiting room.

"Riley can we talk for a minute, please?"

"Sure. What is it?" She put down the magazine that she had been looking at.

"I have to go and talk to Jessica tonight and I think it would be best if you were with me. I am headed out to go and get cleaned up. Want a ride back to the house to get your car?"

"Ok. But I need to tell Ted to call me with updates on Kin."

"No need to tell me. I am here. See you two later." Riley gave Ted a hug.

"Thanks Teddy."

"You are welcome." He whispered in Riley's ear. "He likes you."

"He does not." Riley whispered in denial.

"He does." He whispered.

"What do I do?" Riley whispered.

"Have some fun." He whispered back.

"Thanks, Teddy."

"You are welcome."

"I will see you later."

"I will call you later."

"Ok." Riley and Randy left and Ted continued to wait to hear from Dr. Smith.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. I Can't Do This

**ONLY RILEY IS MINE. KINLEY BELONGS TO KINLEY ORTON **

**AND THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

**Thanks to all those that have read, reviewed, followed and favorited.**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**

**AT THE DIBIASE HOUSE WITH RANDY AND RILEY**

"You okay Riley?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. It has just been a stressful couple of days." Riley answered.

"Yes it has." Randy pulled Riley into a hug. Riley hugged him back.

"What time do you have to meet with Jessica?"

"Not until 7 pm. She is flying back tonight. She is at her parents. Riley come here."

"What is it, Randy?" She walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I liked waking up with you this morning." She laid her head on his chest.

"I liked it too." He tipped her head back and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back for a minute and then pulled away from him.

"I can't do this." She said. She pulled herself away from Randy's arms and went to the other side of the room. Tears were falling down her cheeks. Randy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why not?"

"I can't get my heart broken. It took me a long time to move past my feelings for you."

"My heart has been broken for a while. I won't break your heart."

"Can I ask you something before this goes any further?"

"Sure." Riley grabbed him by the hand and took him into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"When you look at me what do you see? Be honest. I can take it."

"I see a beautiful woman who knows what she wants in life. A woman who is caring, kind and very passionate. What do you see?"

"I see someone who used to wear braces, who used to have short hair, and used to hang out with the nerds. I was someone that nobody wanted to know. I was so different from Kinley. She was popular and had friends. I remember being so jealous of her. She would talk to you and I would always wish that I had the nerve to talk to you."

"Kinley and I also dated. I was shy around others that I didn't know. We know each other now. We can go from here. I would like to see where we go." Riley turned around and faced Randy.

"I tried to get over my feelings for you but I could never do it."

"Then let's try us." He kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Randy led her over to his bed and laid her down and climbed on top of her and kept kissing her. She kissed him back and pulled him closer to her. Randy moved his hand down to cup her breast and massaged it. Riley moaned into his mouth. He started to kiss down her neck and stripped off his shirt and then took hers off.

"God you are beautiful." He said quietly. Riley ran her hands up and down his chest and abdomen. Tears started falling down her cheeks.

"You are the first man to ever tell me that." He kissed her forehead.

"You are." He started to unbutton her jeans.

"I have never done this before, Randy."

"We can take it slow, baby."

"Okay." She pulled his head down so their lips met. She laid back on the bed taking him with her. His lips left her lips and traveled down her neck and then down to her breasts where he licked her nipple. She gasped at the sensations coursing through her body. He went to her other breast and licked that nipple too. He took her breast into her mouth and sucked. She arched her back and moaned. She put her hands on his head to keep him where he was. He traveled down her body, kissing as he went. He sat up and pulled her jeans and undies off of her. She watched him as he looked at her. There were so many emotions and feelings going through her body at this time. She wanted him so badly.

"I want you, Randy." She said quietly. He smiled down at her and then ran his hands up her legs and over her hips. He started to kiss her inner thighs. She started to writhe. Randy ran his tongue over her center and she cried out in ecstasy. Her hips arched off of the bed. Randy continued to lick her.

"God, Randy. That feels so good." She moaned.

"You taste good, baby." He said, as he stood up. He took off his jeans. Then he laid his body over Riley's. She opened her legs so he could slide between them. His lips met hers and they shared a long kiss. As they kissed, Randy ran his fingers down her abdomen and into her center. He moaned as she closed around his fingers.

"You are so tight and wet." He took his fingers out of her and thrust back in. She moaned. He did this a few more times.

"I need you inside of me, Randy. Please." She begged. He kissed her and put his shaft at the entrance to her body.

"This will hurt a little, hon. It is your first time and all." He pushed his shaft into her and stopped before he was all the way inside of her, so she could get used to his intrusion. She gasped and loved the feeling of him inside of her. He felt so good.

"You feel good, babe, but I need more." He pulled back out and pushed back inside of her and this time he broke through her barrier. She let out a little cry of pain. He kissed her and let her get used to his size. He was trying to hold on to his control. She was so tight. He pulled out and pushed back in again. She started to move with him. As he continued to pump in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he started to pound into her harder.

"Oh Randy. This feels so good."

"You feel amazing. Come on, baby. Come with me." They screamed as their releases started. Randy pulled out of her and laid next to her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. She wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"That was amazing. I have never felt so wonderful." She said.

"It was amazing. Why don't you rest. We don't have to meet Jessica until 7 so you have time for a nap. I know that you didn't get much sleep last night." Randy stated.

"No I didn't." She fell asleep wrapped around him as he rubbed her arm. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Need to Talk

**ONLY RILEY AND MEGAN ARE MINE. KINLEY BELONGS TO KINLEY ORTON  
AND THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

**Thanks to all those that have read, reviewed, followed and favorited.**

Riley woke up at 5:30. She was still wrapped in Randy's arms. She smiled as she remembered what had happened before she had fallen asleep. Randy was still sleeping. She quietly got out of bed and went to take a shower. She was just rinsing her hair when Randy joined her in the shower.

"I woke up and you were gone." He said and kissed her bare shoulder.

"I had to clean up and we have to leave soon." She turned around and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him. He kissed her back. Soon they were making love in the shower. After they had finished messing around and then showering, they got dressed.

"You ready to head to the house?" Randy asked.

"Yes I am. Let's get this over with." Riley answered.

"Good. No matter what she says, we are okay. She doesn't have to know that we are seeing each other."

"Ok." They got into Randy's car and he drove to his house. He pulled into the drive and they saw Jessica's car in the driveway.

"Jessica is here. Remind me to change my locks tomorrow."

"I will." Riley replied then she sighed with nervousness, even though she had no reason to be nervous. Randy pressed a kiss to her cheek. They walked up to the door. Before Randy could open the door, Jessica opened it.

"About time you showed up. Oh. I see you brought your little tramp with you." Jessica sneered.

"Jessica this is my lawyer, Riley Jones." Randy replied.

"Hi Jessica. How are you?" Riley asked.

"Just fine. Let's get on with this." Jessica said.

"Riley after you." Randy said. Riley led them inside. "Jessica I want you out of my house tonight."

"Um no. I'm not leaving my bed." Randy grew frustrated very quickly.

"Jessica this is my house. You cheated on me. We can do this nicely or you can fight me tooth and nail in which case I will call the cops. Which do you want? Riley what can happen you are the lawyer?"

"Well according to the prenup that you signed, Jessica, if you cheated on Randy you would have to move out and you wouldn't get a dime off of him." Riley answered.

"Well I didn't." Jessica denied.

"Jessica I have proof you cheated on me." Randy walked into his office and pulled out pictures from the safe. He handed them to Riley. "Here, Riley. She is lucky I didn't burn them. Too many times Jess in my bed." Riley looked at the pictures and then at Jessica.

"I would say that this qualifies as cheating. I suggest that you get out of Randy's house or I will have him call the cops. You are now trespassing."

"What pictures? Let me see them." Jessica demanded.

"You are not going to see them. For all I know you will rip them up and I need them for evidence." Riley said and pulled them away from Jessica. Randy took them from Riley and smiled at her.

"It's okay. This is one of three sets. I made sure to order extras from the PI. The man who you were cheating with has copies as well." He handed them to Jessica and sat down by her. "Next time, if I were you, I would at least hide the fact that you are cheating on your husband." Jessica looked through the pictures. She screamed and slapped Randy across the face.

"I hate you." She said.

"Well I hate you, too. Now get a bag and get out." Randy answered.

"I'm not leaving, Orton." Jessica stated.

"You can either go on your own or you can be escorted by the police. Which one will you choose?" Riley said, putting her hands on her hips. Jessica screamed.

"I will leave on my own, but I need a few hours. Can I get that to pack my clothes?"

"You can, but I will be in the room making sure that is all you get." Randy said.

"And I will see you again I'm sure." Riley stated.

"I'm sure you will, you little bitch." Jessica seethed. Randy took Jessica up to their room and grabbed her luggage and threw clothes in for her.

"There. You are packed. Get your makeup and get out!" He exclaimed. Jessica just looked at Randy.

"Fine but I will get more later." She left the house. Randy and Riley heard her peel out of the driveway as she left. Randy laid back on his bed and sighed. Riley went and sat next to him.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Good. She is gone. Let's change the locks and we can stay here tonight." He replied.

"OK. I am going to call Ted and get an update on Kinley."

"Okay babe." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Oh Karen is keeping Alexa again tonight."

"Okay. She will have fun with grandma."

"She always does."

"You go start changing the locks. I will call Ted and then join you."

"Okay babe." He kissed her on the lips. Riley kissed him back and then called Ted.

"Hello?" Ted said as he answered the phone.

"Hi Teddy. How is Kinley doing?" Riley said.

"Sleeping. Her appendix is out and she is doing much better. The baby is doing just fine. They are keeping her tonight."

"That is good that she is going to be okay. Randy and I won't be going back to your house tonight."

"Oh? I know Karen is taking Alexa again. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it is. Randy kicked Jessica out of the house and now he is changing locks. We are going to stay here tonight."

"Nice babe." Riley giggled.

"It is nice. I feel amazing."

"I so don't want to know. I'm headed home to grab pillows and a change of clothes for us. I will be back up after a bit."

"Thanks for the advice earlier, Teddy. Give Kinley my love. I better get off the phone and help Randy change the locks. Love you."

"Love you too. I will. Go be with Randy." Riley hung up the phone and went to find Randy. She found him finishing the front door lock. He looked up and smiled as he saw her walking toward him.

"How is Kin?" He asked.

"She is doing good. She and the baby are fine. They are keeping her overnight." She answered.

"That is where she needs to be right now. They will take good care of her." He stood up as he finished the lock. They went on and finished the other locks. He put away the tools. She went to sit on the couch. He joined her a few minutes later.

"Are you hungry? We haven't eaten in a while."

"Yes. Can we order a pizza?"

"Sure. What do you want on it?"

"Ham, pepperoni, and mushrooms." He picked up the phone and ordered the pizza. As they waited for the pizza they watched TV. When the doorbell rang he answered the door and payed for the pizza. They ate.

"That was so good. I haven't had pizza in a long time. Thanks, Randy."

"You're welcome, hon. I have to call Vince for a phone meeting. Will you be okay for a while?"

"Yes. I will be fine. I am just going to go sit out on the deck and relax." She smiled as Randy leaned down and kissed her forehead. He went into his office and she went to sit out on a lounge chair. As she sat there she thought about Randy and how her feelings for him had grown even stronger. She was wholeheartedly in love with him. She was so afraid to tell him how she felt, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it to herself much longer. She didn't know how he would react to the fact that a woman who used to be an outcast was in love with him. She sighed as she closed her eyes and wondered if she should tell Randy or not. She wished that she could talk to Kinley, but she was out of the question. She decided to call her best friend, Megan, who was married to Randy's best guy friend, John Cena. They had been friends in school. Megan had treated her like a human being. Megan met John through Randy. They had dated for two years before getting engaged and then married six months later. Now she was eight months pregnant with their first child.

"Hello." Megan answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Meg. How are you?" Riley asked.

"Riley. I'm good. How are you?"

"Okay. I wish that you were here so I could talk to you face to face. I have a small problem."

"Actually John and I are headed to Randy's house. He has the next few days off and Randy invited us to come there as Jessica would be gone. We are in the car about five minutes from the house. Where are you?"

"You wouldn't believe that I am at Randy's would you?"

"No. Where are you for real?"

"I am at Randy's."

"What are you doing there?" She asked surprised.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I will wait until you get here."

"Okay. I will see you in a few minutes."

"Okay." She went into the house to wait for Megan. Randy was just coming out of his office.

"How was your meeting?"

"Good. I go back to work next week."

"John and Meg are about five minutes away. You should have told me they were coming. I miss Meg."

"I never thought about telling you. She misses you, too, babe." He kissed her on the forehead. The doorbell rang. Randy answered it. Meg and John were standing on the other side of the door. When Meg saw Riley she screamed and went to her. They hugged each other.

"I missed you, Meg. It has been too long."

"I missed you, too, Riley. Let's go talk." Meg grabbed Riley by her arm and led her to her and John's room. Randy and John just laughed and shook their heads.

"Want a beer man? We won't see them for a while." Randy stated.

"Yeah, thanks. They haven't seen each other in a few months. What is Riley doing here anyway?" John wondered.

"Let's sit down and I will tell you what has been going on the last two days." They sat down. "John you wouldn't believe me if I told you why she is here."

"Maybe not but I would like to hear why she is." John replied.

"You know since I am divorcing Jessica I have been staying with Kinley and Ted, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was at the house and Alexa was playing with Riley. I had just gotten up from a nap and the truth came out about who Alexa's dad was. Riley found out that she is mine not Ted's."

"You mean that Riley never knew?" Randy shook his head.

"Never. How did you find out? Anyway, Riley went after Kinley and slapped her. Kinley walked toward her and she accidently kneed Kinley in the stomach. Did you know that Kinley is 14 weeks pregnant?"

"Please tell me that the baby is Ted's, not yours."

"It's Ted's. I'm not stupid enough to sleep with her while she is married."

"That is a good thing. So how did she end up here with you?"

"Well that is the awesome thing. She is my lawyer and well last night their mom checked them both over as they didn't feel good. Karen asked me to stay with Riley and I said that was fine. I laid down with her and held her as she slept. This morning Kinley was hurting again and had surgery. Well we talked some more. We are both attracted to each other and it went from there. We slept together today and here we are."

"I hope that things work out for you and her. Meg has told me some things about their high school days and how Riley was treated back then. She deserves someone to love her for who she is. She is a wonderful person, Randy."

"I'm sorry I treated her like shit when we were in school. I have said I am sorry to her. I love her for who she is and I would like to see where it goes."

"I know that you are sorry. Did you just say that you love her?" John was shocked.

"What are you shocked about? Yes the Viper, the Apex Predator, said he was in love with her." John laughed.

"It is nice to see that the Viper has finally grown up and fallen in love."

"I should smack you for that comment. I grew up when Alexa came into the world."

"You would have to catch me first." Randy reached out and smacked the living daylights out of John since he was sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Not even right, dude!"

"Well you didn't move." John laughed again.

"It is good to see you again. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. I don't want to go back to work. I want to stay home. I hate that Vince is making me work. Jessica isn't going to sign the papers and all. I want Riley to go on the road with me. I think my bus is finally done."

"But you love working for the WWE. Jessica is just a bitch. Maybe Riley will want to go on the road with you. And I know that you grew up when Alexa was born. But I don't believe that you have ever really been in love before."

"I would have to ask her if she wanted to travel with me. I thought I was in love with Jessica, but I wasn't. I loved her at one point but I was never in love with her. Since Jessica cheated on me she doesn't get anything , according to the prenup."

"Well that is a good thing about Jessica not getting anything."

"Yes it is."

"Does Riley know how you feel about her?"

"Not yet. I need to tell her. I will tonight."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Next Step in the Relationship

**ONLY RILEY AND MEGAN ARE MINE. KINLEY BELONGS TO KINLEY ORTON **

**AND THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

**Thanks to all those that have read, reviewed, followed and favorited.**

* * *

**UPSTAIRS WITH RILEY AND MEGAN**

"So tell me everything." Megan said.

"It all started yesterday afternoon when Randy came into my office wanting to file for a divorce from Jessica. When I saw Randy's name on my appointment list, I couldn't help but think about when we were in high school." Riley answered.

"Oh. I can understand that. How did the meeting go?"

"It went well. He broke down in my office. It broke my heart to see someone as strong as Randy break down."

"Well honey we all have our weak side and that was his. So what happened?"

"I told him that I would get the papers that he needed ready. He asked me to bring them to Ted and Kinley's because I was joining them for dinner and he was staying with them while the stuff with Jessica went down."

"Not good. So what happened at Ted and Kinley's? How is Alexa? She is so cute." Riley smiled.

"Alexa is good. She is cute."

"That is good. I can't wait to see her. I have to call Kinley while we are in town."

"I was played with Alexa downstairs while Randy was sleeping and Ted and Kinley were in the kitchen. Randy came downstairs and talked to Alexa and I. Alexa called Randy daddy. I looked at her and said that Randy wasn't her daddy and that her daddy was in the kitchen. She said no daddy and pointed to Randy."

"Oh no. You didn't know?"

"No. You did?"

"Yeah, we knew. Randy kinda let it slip in Europe when Kinley had surgery to have her gall bladder removed."

"Oh. This sucks. Everyone knew but me and I guess my dad."

"Oh not good. I'm sorry honey. Kinley should have told you. It's in the past now and you can move on from it. How is Kinley doing anyway? I heard she and Teddy are having a baby."

"Yes they are. She just had her appendix removed this morning. And yes I am moving on from the whole thing."

"Oh wow. That is scary. My pregnancy has gone pretty smooth so far. That is probably a good idea. So why are you here with Randy then?"

"We were at the hospital with Kin and Ted. Randy had to meet with Jessica tonight at 7, and as his lawyer he wanted me there. He took me back to Kin's house so we could clean up before the meeting. He ended up kissing me. I returned the kiss and then pulled away from him."

Why did you pull away?"

"I was scared. I didn't want my heart to get broken. I tried to get over my feelings for him but I never did. I pulled him into the bathroom so we could look at me in the mirror. I asked him what he saw and told him to tell me the truth and that I could handle it."

"And what did he have to say?"

"He said that he saw a beautiful woman who knows what she wants in life. A woman who is caring, kind and very passionate. And then he asked what I saw."

"Oh don't keep me waiting. What did you say?"

"I told him that I saw someone who used to wear braces, who used to have short hair, and used to hang out with the nerds. I was someone that nobody wanted to know. I was so different from Kinley. She was popular and had friends. I remember being so jealous of her. She would talk to him and I would always wish that I had the nerve to talk to him. He told me that he dated her in high school."

"Oh. So after that what happened?"

"He said that he would like to see where we go. And then he made love to me." She was smiling as she was very happy. Megan put a hand on the baby.

"That is so romantic. I see you two are here. What happened with Jessica? We hated her."

"I didn't think very highly of her either. She called me a tramp when we walked up to the house."

"Not good. Ugh she pissed me off so many times."

"I would have loved to slap her tonight."

"I wish you would have."

"I don't think it would have been good if I did, though. I am Randy's lawyer, after all."

"Very true."

"Randy told her that he wanted her out of his house tonight and she said that she wasn't leaving her bed."

"Oh not good. I know according to the prenup if she cheated on him and it was documented, she was done and no money."

"Yeah and she denied that she cheated on him. But he had proof in his safe. He let me look at the pictures and then she wanted to look at them. I wouldn't let her because I was afraid that she would rip them up and then the evidence would be gone. He smiled and took the pictures and gave them to her. He had other copies made."

"Smart man."

"She slapped him and told him that she hated him and he said that he hated her, too."

"Then he packed her up and threw her out, right?"

"Eventually he did, after she called me a bitch. He was pissed after she called me that."

"Ugh that woman is insane. Just watch your back with her. I bet he was."

"He has already changed the locks. She told him that she was coming back to get more of her things."

"Good. What about the code on the garage door and security system?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should ask him just to remind him."

"I would ask. Do you want the two of us, well soon to be three of us, to clear out tonight and stay at a hotel?"

"I don't know. I need to ask you the one thing that I really need your advice on."

"What is that Riley?"

"Should I tell Randy how I really feel about him? Should I tell him that I have been in love with him for years?"

"You need to tell him your feelings. I have a feeling he feels the same way."

"I hope so because I am so afraid of getting hurt."

"I don't think that you need to worry about that honey."

"Thanks for talking with me Megan. I have missed our talks."

"Well John and I are talking. We want to be near family before the baby is born."

"That would be nice. Then I would see you more often, even though I do live across town and spend more time at the office than anywhere else."

"Well babe it would be nice. I think you need to get out of the office more."

"I haven't had a reason to get out of the office more."

"You do now." Megan pointed to the door. When Riley looked at the door, Randy was standing there.

"Do you two ladies feel like a late supper?" He asked.

"How long have you been there?" Riley asked.

"Long enough to hear that we need to talk about something after dinner."

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping on people's conversations, Randal." She crossed her arms and glared at him. He smirked.

"Sorry babe. I was headed up here to talk to you ladies and overheard. Can I talk to you for a minute Riley?"

"Sure. What about?"

"In my room please."

"Ok." She gave Megan a hug and then got off the bed. She followed Randy. He let her go into the room first and closed the door behind him.

"Riley I have feelings for you. I'm in love with you." She looked at him is shock.

"What?" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. She was still in shock but she finally responded to his kiss. Once the kiss broke he kissed her forehead.

"I mean it Riley. I love you." Tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I have dreamed about this moment almost all of my life. I always wondered what it would be like to hear you say that you love me." He wiped the tears away and leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Riley Jones."

"I love you, too, Randal Keith Orton. I always have and I always will."

"Then from now on just you and me, no one else. I want to build a life with you. Yes, Alexa will be a big part of that. But I want to come home to you and you only.

"Oh, Randy. I can't believe that this is happening. Please tell me it isn't a dream."

"Not a dream babe. Not a dream at all. I can either pinch you or slap your ass but it won't change the fact that I love you." She giggled.

"Not nice Randal." He smirked and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a few minutes she pulled away from him.

"Randy?" She asked.

"What honey?" He wondered.

"Do you remember when we were talking earlier at the hospital and you asked me if I was happy?"

"Yeah. Why hon?"

"Well I wasn't honest with you. I wasn't happy."

"Why is that Riley? Why aren't you happy?"

"I wasn't happy. The keyword is wasn't, but I am now. We also talked about me finding someone to fill the hole in my heart. Remember when I said that the one man that I was interested in wasn't interested in me?"

"I do remember that conversation. Please tell me it's not Cody or Alex Riley."

"EEEWWW! No!" She said and smacked him.

"Well who then babe?"

"It was you. It has always been you. I feel so alive now that I know that you love me the way that I love you."

"I love you too babe."

"Meg was right when she said that I have something to get out of the office for."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"You. I was working so hard to try to keep you out of my thoughts. Now I don't have to do that. I don't have to spend all of my time at the office."

"No you don't. When is the lease up on your place?"

"In a couple of weeks. Why?"

"Why don't you move in with me?" She looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

"I would love to. What are we going to do when you have to go back to work? I will miss you like crazy."

"Um come with me on the road."

"What?"

"Come on the road with me."

"What about my practice?"

"Don't you have others in the office."

"I guess I could hand things over to others. I am just used to doing everything on my own and being in control of everything."

"I understand all about the control. Trust me I do. You can always work from email and if they need you then you can go back for a bit."

"I could take a vacation too. I have five weeks stored up."

"Then come with me babe." Riley smiled.

"I would get to see Meg every day."

"Until she can't travel anymore. I have my bus as well. Alexa might join us."

"It sure will be different to travel all the time."

"Yes it will be, but we can do it."

"Okay. I will go on the road with you. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then we have a lot of things to do. I have to pack up my house and everything. And we will have to come back for your divorce hearing."

"We do, but that isn't for two months. Nathan is staying here. I am sure that Jessica is having the house watched."

"That is good that someone is staying here. What about my apartment? I can't possibly pack it up before we leave tomorrow."

"I can hire someone honey, or I can talk to Vince about leaving out next week instead."

"Ok. I feel more comfortable about leaving next week. That way I can pack my things myself and make sure that Kinley will be okay. It will also give me time to talk to the others at the firm. Oh, before I forget, Meg brought up something when we were talking earlier. Have you changed the codes on the garage door and the security system?"

"Yes I changed them honey. I am putting a new security system in. I understand about Kinley and the firm. My mom is keeping Alexa for a month while Kinley travels with Ted."

"I will miss Alexa."

"Same here honey. Same here. I always do when I am gone."

"At least I will be there this time and you won't be all alone." She smirked.

"Very true baby."

"Can I go tell Meg the plans?" She is excited.

"Go."

"Thanks, honey. I love you." She kissed him.

"Love you too baby." He kissed her back. When the kiss ended Riley ran out of the room to find Meg. She found Meg down in the living room with John.

"Meg!" Riley exclaimed.

"What honey?" Meg wondered.

"I am so happy right now."

"Why is that?"

"Well first Randy told me that he loves me." She smiled.

"Ah."

"Then he asked me to move in with him when my lease is up in a few weeks. He asked me to go on the road with him. I have five weeks' vacation coming so I am going to go with him. I get to see you all of the time. Riley was talking quickly because of the excitement that was coursing through her body.

"Slow down babe. That is awesome."

"I know. I am so happy Megan. I have never been this happy."

"Do you want to go get something to eat? I am kind of hungry."

"We should probably wake John up as he is hungry as well. Randy might want to join, too."

"I wonder what Randy is doing. Can I wake up John?"

"I am behind you." Randy said and then smacked John on his forehead.

"I wanted to do that Randy."

"Sorry baby." John woke up.

"What the hell was that for Orton?"

"I felt like it bitch."

"You know I so could take you if I wasn't so tired."

"No you can't." John stood up.

"Let's go, Ortz."

"Fuck you." Meg stood up and went to stand by John while Riley stood by Randy. They smacked the guys across the back of the head.

"OW!" Randy and John said.

"Well quit acting like little boys. I didn't marry a boy. I married a man." Meg stated.

"We're hungry and we don't have time for your crap." Riley added.

"I am all man, baby. You know that sweetheart." John said as he rubbed Meg's stomach. ** "**Sorry baby." Randy said and kissed Riley.

"Can we go now that you two are done playing?" Riley asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Randy replied. He grabbed his keys and they all piled into his car. They ate and talked. After eating they went back to Randy's house and watched a movie then they went to their bedrooms. Randy made love to Riley and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Grouchy Viper

**ONLY RILEY AND MEGAN ARE MINE. KINLEY BELONGS TO KINLEY ORTON **

**AND THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

**Thanks to all those that have read, reviewed, followed and favorited.**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER  
**

Riley woke up the next morning at 8. When she turned over she noticed that Randy was still sleeping beside her. She smiled and got up to use the bathroom. Then she climbed back into bed and snuggled up to Randy's back. Randy rolled over and wrapped his arms around Riley.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning to you too." She replied cheerily.

"Hm, not morning yet."

"Yes it is. It is 8 am. What's wrong babe? Are you not a morning person?" She teased him. He just put a pillow over his head.

"I love the mornings." Riley started tickling Randy. He growled.

"Riley stop." He started to laugh.

"I don't want to stop. It is fun. You aren't such a big bad Viper, are you?" She was still tickling him. Randy growled and captured her wrists and pinned them above her head and he snaked down her body.

"Now I'm the Viper." He said as he captured her lips in a kiss. Riley kissed him back and tried to take her hands out of his grasp so that she could touch him.

"Nope. Not letting you go, baby." His right hand cupped her left breast.

"Randal! Let me touch you."

"No baby." He kissed his way down to her breast and started to lick and suck on her breast. Riley gasped and continued to try and touch him.

"Randy."

"What sweetheart."

"Why won't you let me touch you?"

"I don't want to be tickled again, honey." He kissed over to her other breast and started to suck and lick her nipple.

"Oh, God!" She gasped. Randy blew on the nipple that was erect.

"If I let you go will you promise not to tickle me?" Riley moaned.

"Yes." Randy let her hands go and kissed down her body to her smooth pussy. She placed her hands on his head and moaned.

"Oh, Randy." He started to lick and suck on her smooth pussy as he drew her clit into his mouth and slid a finger into her. Riley lifted her hips and screamed out in pleasure.

"That feels so good." Randy pulled his fingers out and went to lick them clean. Riley took his hand and licked his fingers, tasting herself on him.

"Taste good baby?" He asked.

"Yes. I never knew making love could be so wonderful." She replied.

"Yes it can. It can taste wonderful as well baby." He slid into her body. Riley gasped in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you, Randy." She said quietly. Randy started to move slowly.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Riley, I have a question for you."

"What Randy?"

"How would you feel about adding a toy and trying something different?"

"I don't know how I would feel. With you with me I will try it."

"I would be very gentle."

"Okay. I am up to trying new things."

"We will try it tonight, not now. Right now it's us." He started to move faster and faster. Riley dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Oh, Randy, please." He started to pound in and out of her pussy as he felt his release coming.

"Cum, baby.

"Yes, Randy. Yes!" She screamed as she started to cum. Randy exploded deep inside her while kissing her. Riley kissed him back and got tears in her eyes. They slipped down her cheeks. He wiped them away.

"You are beautiful, baby."

"Thank you. Thank you for making me feel so special."

"I will always make you feel special. Thank you for loving me."

"I have always loved you. And I loved waking you up too, even though you were a grouch." She smirked.

"I should spank you for that comment, baby. I have never been a morning person."

"You have to be nice to me." She pouted. "I am your girlfriend. I am a morning person."

"Babe you are my girlfriend but I'm not a morning person. I might learn to be though as long as I get to wake up to you every morning."

"It is okay if you aren't Randy. I was just picking on you."

"I'm a morning person when Alexa is with me babe."

"You have to be or that little angel will be into everything."

"Very true." Riley wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and pulled his lips to hers.

"Hmm." She pulled away from him and yawned.

"Why don't you get some more rest, babe."

"I can't. I want to go to the hospital and see Kinley." She yawned again.

"Do you want me to go up with you?"

"Yes. Wait I just remembered I have to be to work at 9. I really don't want to. I am so exhausted."

"Take the day off, baby."

"Okay." Riley called the office and told them that she wouldn't be in. She snuggled up to Randy again, yawned and closed her eyes. "Do you think that I have time to close my eyes for a few? I can't seem to keep them open."

"Yes, baby."

"Will you hold me while I rest?"

"Yes babe." Randy held her close and started to massage her breast that was up against his chest.

"Mmm. I love you."

"I love you too. Now do you want to rest or have some fun?" He started to kiss her neck and rolled her to her back.

"I can't seem to get enough of you. Is it always like this, Randy? Will I always have this burning desire inside of me, for you, that never goes away?

"I hope so baby. I know that I will always have it for you. Touch me." Riley ran her hand over his chest and abdomen. She lifted her head up and took his nipple into her mouth and sucked.

"Hmm, baby." Riley sat up and pushed Randy onto his back and started kissing down his chest and abdomen while she took his shaft in her hand and moved it up and down.

"Riley. Hmm, yes." Riley moved down Randy's body and took his shaft into her mouth, licking and sucking.

"Riley yes baby hmm." He tangled his fingers in her hair. Riley ran her tongue up and down his shaft and licked the tip of it.

"Hmm babe. I don't want to cum in your mouth. Ride me." Riley kissed back up Randy's body and kissed him on the lips. She straddled his hips and continued kissing him as she took him into her body and moved her hips back and forth.

"Yes baby."

"Am I doing okay babe? I haven't done this before." Riley asked as she looked down into Randy's eyes.

"You are amazing, baby."

"Ok. I don't know what to do next."

"Just like you are, honey. Back and forth." Randy grabbed her hips and rocked them back and forth.

"Relax your body. Not so tense, baby."

"Sorry." She relaxed her body.

"Don't be sorry baby." He brought her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her and rolled then so was still inside of her and started to make love to her. Riley wrapped her arms and legs around his waist and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts.

"I'm close baby. Cum with me."

"Oh God yes. Randy." Riley screamed with her release.

"RILEY." Randy exploded deep inside her. Riley held Randy to her. He kissed her on the lips.

"I feel so loved." Riley said as she kissed Randy back.

"I love you, sexy. I feel loved, too."

"Can I be honest with you, Randy?" Randy pulled out of Riley and pulled her to his chest.

"Sure." Riley turned so she was facing Randy.

"When I was in high school thinking about how I would feel if you and I were together, I never thought that I would feel like this."

"Honey you and I belong together. I truly believe that. I love you and I want to spend my life with you."

"I love you too and I want to spend my life with you too. I just feel so alive. I feel like I can do anything that I want to do."

"That is because you can."

"I never believed it until the last couple of days."

"Well believe it, honey. Why don't you go see Kinley and talk to her and we can have supper tonight babe."

"Okay. I love you, baby."

"Love you, too. Why don't you get cleaned up and head up. I need to get a workout in."

"Are you going to join me later?"

"Yes I will babe."

"Okay." Riley gave Randy a kiss and headed into the bathroom to take a shower and then she went to the hospital.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Am I Enough?

**ONLY RILEY AND MEGAN ARE MINE. KINLEY BELONGS TO KINLEY ORTON **

**AND THE WWE SUPERSTARS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.**

**Thanks to all those that have read, reviewed, followed and favorited.**

* * *

**AT THE HOSPITAL AN HOUR LATER**

"Hey Kinley. You look beautiful." Riley said as she walked into Kinley's room.

"Hey sis. How are you?" Kinley said.

"I am amazing. How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday." She sat up in the bed and it showed off her stomach. She was back in her clothes yoga pants and tank top.

"Wow, Kin, you have popped."

"Overnight right? We found something out last night. I am not 13 weeks into the pregnancy."

"How far are you then?"

"Almost 18 weeks." Kinley giggled and Ted couldn't help but smile.

"I am so happy for you. I wonder if I will ever have any children."

"You will honey. You will. Teddy would you please go get me some biscuits and gravy from Village Inn please and a chocolate shake? The doctor said it was okay when you were still sound asleep."

"Sure babe." Ted said. Kinley watched as Ted left the room and giggled.

"Spill it. I know something happened between you and Orton. Don't give me the lovey dovey details. I want to know how it was." Kinley stated. Riley giggled.

"It was amazing. How could you tell?" Riley asked.

"You are glowing, babe."

"I love him, Kinley. He is everything to me. The best part is, he loves me too."

"That is good. He is very loyal."

"While we were making love this morning before I came to see you he asked me if I would like to try something new. He wanted to know if I wanted to try using toys when we make love."

"Toys can be fun when used right. Try it." Kinley bit her lips.

"What is going on Kinley?"

"Um, I'm not sure you will want to know this."

"Tell me."

"Um, I'm bisexual."

"Wow. I didn't expect that." Kinley smiled at Riley.

"I am very sexual, as is Teddy."

"What about you and Randy?" Kinley giggled even more.

"Oh yeah. Randy and I were very sexual. With me being a medical doctor and Randy having his own personal assistant we had some fun with her. How do you think I got pregnant so quickly with Alexa?" Riley looked disappointed.

"What is wrong honey?"

"I am just wondering about Randy and me. What if I am not enough for him?"

"I don't want to lose him because I am inexperienced."

"Honey you will be enough for him. He is very faithful. He was my first in high school. Don't be afraid to try things as well."

"I am sorry for being so insecure, Kin."

"Don't be sorry for being insecure, honey."

"Okay. I will be back in a minute. I need to go for a walk."

"Stay here with me please. Why go on a walk?"

"I am so afraid, Kin."

"What are you afraid of, Ri? Stop being so scared."

"I can't help it. I have the guy of my dreams in my life now and it feels almost too good to be true. I am afraid that something, or someone, is going to come between us and I will lose Randy forever." Tears start falling down Riley's cheeks.

"Come here, sweetie." Riley sat down on the bed beside Kinley.

"Listen to me Ri."

"What, Kin?"

"It's okay. Randy won't go looking for anyone else. That is not him. Randy is very sexual. He loves to have sex. Randy is very faithful. He will always, and I mean always, be there for you. He will always put your needs ahead of his own. Don't be afraid to try new things. Hell Ted and I have fun all the time." Riley laid down next to Kinley.

"I am sorry for being such a baby. I am supposed to be the oldest sister. I am just so tired. I want to run away and not come back for a few days. I may fall asleep right here." Riley closed her eyes because they were starting to hurt."

"Before you fall asleep tell me you won't run. Tell me you will stay with Randy because he will treat you right."

"Are you kidding? It took me forever to get Randy. I am not now, or ever, letting him go."

"Good girl. I would hate to take you over my knee and spank you for letting him go." Kinley giggled. Riley raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah right, Kin. Ow! My eyes hurt."

"Want me to call Randy and have him spank you?" Riley wiggled her eyebrows.

"Now that may be fun."

"It can be. It would be fun with him." Kinley giggled even more.

"Quit it, Kinley Addison DiBiase! That is my man."

"Oh, sweetheart, you have a few things to learn. Ted and I love to play."

"Well I am just learning and I have a feeling that I will learn very quickly with Randy. Speaking of Randy he will be here later."

"Good. I will smack him then."

"Why?"

"Because I can and it turns him on."

"Hmm. I will have to try it sometime."

"Does he want to try something new tonight?"

"Yes, he wants to use toys."

"Just toys?"

"Yes."

"Would you be willing to try something different as well?"

"Maybe."

"What would you be willing to try?"

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"What about another female?"

I am not sure about that, Kin."

"Honey, think about it. A woman knows how you want to be pleased."

"I will think about it."

"Good girl."

"Now can I please use the couch? Ted should be here any minute with your food."

"If you want to babe."

"I need to. My eyes hurt so badly. Thanks for talking to me."

"Sure babe. Get some rest. Just keep it in your mind and have an open mind."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie." Riley laid on the couch, falling asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ADDING A FEMALE TO RANDY AND RILEY'S SEX LIFE.**


End file.
